Best Bunnies
by modestlykeithhelm
Summary: When Momiji Sohma and Mitsukuni Haninozuka get separated from their respective groups at a carnival they have some fun adventures and start a budding friendship. [This is just going to be a relatively short piece. Lots of fluff/warm&fuzzy moments. Light-hearted humor and fun for all] Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Fruits Basket or Host Club or their characters.
1. Chapter 1

***Just fixed some minor spelling and grammar mistakes because I am a perfectionist***

* * *

_Takashi? Haru-Chan? Tama-Chan? Hikaru? Kaoru? Where did you go?_ The slight blonde batted his long eyelashes in confusion. They had just been there two seconds ago. Colorful lights flashed sporadically around him. Small children laughed and shrieked while their parents struggled to keep up. The aroma of fried food permeated the air. The crowd streamed past him, occasionally jostling an elbow. Mitsukuni's lips vibrated in a hum and he brought an index finger to his chin.

They had all been standing in a cluster. Haruhi was fascinated with the activity. She clasped her hands together in delight as she browsed. Tamaki was enraptured by Haruhi's reactions. His cheeks almost permanently stained beet red as he crooned over her every move. He stayed no more than two paces behind the short haired girl completely oblivious to the scheming of the Hitachiin twins. Mitsukuni wasn't sure what they had in mind for their club president but the phrase "dunk tank" had come up amongst their hushed murmurs. Kyoya's eyes scanned the crowd dully as he tried to remember exactly how he got talked into attending this carnival in the first place. Maybe he was trying to find an exit where he could discreetly ditch them all or he wanted to locate the dunk tank before the twins did so he could throw Tamaki in himself.

They were in the "Gift Shop District" as their rudimentary map called it. All the booths surrounding them had something for sale. The commoners' prices were much cheaper than the stores the club members usually frequented, with the obvious exception of Haruhi. Mitsukuni had just asked Takashi to hold Usa-chan for him when he spotted the little alpaca plushies. Each one stared up at him with their round plastic eyes begging to go home with him.

Mitsukuni passed his new plastic shopping bag from one hand to the other. He had only gotten seven: one in each color of the rainbow. Sometime during this fluffy transaction his human companions had moved on. Mitsukuni teetered on tiptoes as he strained to see around a smiling high school student who was balancing his little sister on his shoulders.

"Onii-Chan!" She laughed out loud as she adjusted her pink headband.

Mitsukuni thought he could just about make out Takashi's broad frame. They must have just realized that he was not among them. Mitsukuni started to call to them when he stopped short.

"What the fuck are you wearing?"

Mitsukuni turned. To his right past the row of merchants he could see a group of tough looking boys surrounding a shaken child. He had on a sailor suit with overalls. The hair that stuck out from under his white cap was a yellow blonde.

"Huh?" was the only reply the kid gave as he stared up at a thuggish youth easily twice his size. The adolescent sneered cruelly. One of his sidekicks laughed and ran a hand through his green spiked hair.

"I think he just asked you a question. Or are you completely retarded? Hah! You must be if you're willing to walk around in public like that." The gang found this hilarious and nearly doubled over in ghoulish laughter. The younger boy didn't seem that scared but his eyes brimmed with tears that threatened to spill over at any moment.

"Aaaaaaw," the ring leader jeered "is someone going to throw a little tantrum? Better not get too worked up or just might wet your…" He stopped short. His face contorted. His eyes strained from their sockets. His lips were round in a silent scream. Only a tiny whistle escaped his throat. He fell to his knees. His abdomen had crumpled around a small fist. Mitsukuni stood firmly and protectively in front of the sad strange male who was now wiping his face with a sleeve. Mitsukuni's high pitched voice had dropped into a grave tone.

"The only one who'll be crying is you if you don't leave my new friend alone."

The small troupe was taken aback at seeing their leader dropped with just one blow.

"Who the hell are you," the verdant delinquent interjected "this little fairy's boyfriend?" A huskier member of the posse attempted to sneak up on their adorable adversary. Before he got very close he was snatched up like a pile of garbage and slammed into the ground. Mitsukuni's expression dissolved into madness and bloodlust as he stared them down. The recipient of Mitsukuni's first punch struggled to catch his breath and keep his cool. _What is up with this guy? He has murder in his eyes!_

"You should go away now," Mitsukuni whispered menacingly "before I get really angry."

"Mr. Green Day" pulled his fallen leader to his feet while two boys struggled to support the weight of their other wounded warrior. They scurried away with their tails between their legs each fervently hoping that no one had seen them get owned by someone who looked about elementary school age. Mitsukuni wiped his hands off in irritation. He was rapidly calming down.

"I don't like bullies." He stated matter-of-factly. For the first time during that encounter, the protector turned to address his protectee. He smiled widely. "Hi." There was a couple seconds of silence as the younger of the two gazed at his savior in awe.

"That was amazing! You're so strong! You were like a ninja or a samurai or a super hero! How did you do that? You were so scary. I mean I wasn't scared of you but still. Oh, my name is Momij Sohma."

"You can call me Honey."


	2. Chapter 2

Haruhi Fujioka shifted her weight on the low concrete wall. The abrasive surface bit into her legs and left splotches of red and white on her calves. She fished around in her knapsack for her water bottle. She took a long gulp and brushed her bangs to the side.

"So, no one saw where he went?" She looked up at Mori. He had one leg propped up on the wall beside her. He slumped over with crossed arms and supported his upper body on his knee. She wasn't getting much of a read on his mood. His face expressed nothing and he was as taciturn as ever.

"I wouldn't be concerned. He is a third year student after all." Kyoya conjectured as he thumbed through a wad of bills. Naturally they had run across a few of their fans. Naturally they all wanted photos with the club members in front of the garden at the center of the park. Even more naturally Kyoya had meticulously encouraged them to make a "generous donation" towards future photo ops. Haruhi rolled her eyes as he pocketed the cash. Would it ever be possible for them to go somewhere and just enjoy themselves without him thinking about work and money? With a sigh she acknowledged that it was nice to not be wearing a frilly dress. She was much more comfortable in her shorts and masculine tee-shirt.

"I'm not really worried," she replied "but I do need to get home at some point. I have chores to do and homework and then dinner to prepare. We all came together so I don't think we can very well leave without him." The twins linked arms and pressed their palms together. They whined in unison.

"Hey Haruhi…"

"…since we did give you a ride…"

"…you wouldn't mind…"

"…if we stayed over for supper?"

"Absolutely not!" Haruhi cried in indignation. "Don't you think that's a little presumptuous? You don't just invite yourself over to someone's home, you know. Tamaki, **what** are you staring at?"

Tamaki Suou clasped his cheeks like a flirtatious school girl. His eyes were glossed over as he leaned in close to Haruhi.

"Your…water…bottle…has little…butterflies and hearts. It's **so cute**!" He squealed.

"Well it wasn't exactly my choice. My dad bought it for me. It seems wasteful to not use it and it was on sale." Haruhi stood with resolve. "I suppose we should go start looking for him."

She was nearly bowled over by a girl close to her own age. Her long brown hair hung down her back. Pieces of it were pulled away from her face with yellow ribbons. Her features were streaked with duress. Haruhi also noticed that her arms were wrapped around a picture frame. The photo was pressed into the girl's chest and Haruhi didn't see a need to pry about it. She didn't even know this person after all!

"Oh dear! I am so sorry! Are you ok?" She bowed fervently.

Haruhi chuckled uneasily and scratched the back of her head. "It's alright. I'm sorry. I was sort of standing right in the middle of everything."

"No, no, no." She gushed. "I'm the one who should be sorry for not watching where I'm going. You could say I have a habit of accidently running into people. I am so so sorry."

Haruhi smiled warmly. The girl's excessive politeness was simultaneously charming and a bit exhausting. "Well no damage done."

"I'm so glad." She seemed genuinely relieved. "You're such a gentleman. Well, I really need to get moving. Sorry again."

She scurried off without even introducing herself. Haruhi watched her go with a smile. Even after all her time as a club member it was still kind of strange being addressed as a boy. It was sort of fun too. It was almost like cosplaying every day of the year. _Being a host and getting fussed over by a bunch of girls might not be that bad_.

* * *

Tohru stopped to catch her breath and looked around again. _That was so embarrassing. I can't believe I just barreled into him like that. At least he was understanding about it. I'm such a klutz huh, Mom. Now where is Momiji?_

"Miss Honda, you really shouldn't take off like that." Yuki strolled up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He had a fuming Kyo in tow.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Tohru blushed. "I was just so worried about Momiji I rushed off to find him."

"That's all well and good but it wouldn't do for us to lose you too. Then we'd have even more people we need to find." Yuki patiently explained.

"Oh! You're right. I guess I hadn't thought about that." She admitted sheepishly.

"You didn't think at all!" Kyo piped up while shaking a fist. Yuki cast him an unpleasant sidelong glance and Kyo glared in response. "What are you looking at, Rat boy?"

"You don't think creating a scene like a petulant child and being rude to Miss Honda will help with the task at hand, do you?" Yuki chastised him in a flat tone akin to a single mother who had just had enough already. Kyo's temper flared as he was condescended to.

"Look! All I know is that it's hot out. I'm starving and I'm not interested in any of the food here when that fried leek stand is stinking up the place. I also know I didn't even want to be here! I wouldn't be if it weren't for that little brat making such a damn fuss!"

"Hmmm." Tohru cast her gaze downward. "In that case I suppose I owe you an apology too. I was one of the people in favor of going. Momiji was just so excited and it sounded like such a fun way to spend the day together. I guess I didn't stop to consider that it might not be everyone's cup of tea."

Yuki's eyes narrowed into slits. "Are you satisfied?" He asked his fellow zodiac. Kyo's ears almost seemed to fold closer to his head and he arched his back.

"I…I. Look that's not what I meant! I just… Oh screw it! You can slap me if you want." He offered a cheek to Tohru who giggled at his awkwardness.

"I'll try calling him again." Yuki pulled a slender phone from his pocket and tapped a few buttons. Almost instantly Tohru's small purse began to buzz. She opened it in confusion and pulled out a pink sticker covered cell phone. She blinked as if just remembering something.

"Oh yeah! That's right. He gave it to me to hold when he went on a swing ride."

Kyo exploded, his hair standing on edge. "**Why the hell does he even own a cell if he's not going to carry the damn thing? Doesn't that defeat the whole purpose?**"

* * *

Across the park, Momiji patted his pocket. "Haha. I guess I never took it back from Tohru."

"Do you know any of their numbers?" Mitsukuni inquired.

Momiji giggled "Nope."

"Oh well." Mitsukuni remained undeterred. "I suppose we'll just have to find them the old fashioned way." He winked and gave a cheerful thumbs up. "Where was the last place you saw them? Momiji paused to consider this.

"I think it was over by the games." He pulled a wadded up map out of his other pocket. The two of them squeezed close together and studied the various lines, blocks and zones. They were standing in a large open green adjacent to the Gift Shop District. All around them, couples and families picnicked in peaceful bliss. Rather than trying to squeeze back between the booths it would make more sense to cross the Ridiculous Rides in front of them so they'd end up on Main Street which bisected that portion. Once they were on that path it would be a straight shot to the games where Momiji's friends would (hopefully) still be. Mitsukuni nodded at Momiji.

"I know exactly what we're gonna do."

"Alright!" Momiji folded the map as carefully as he could and put it back in his pocket. He had only known Honey for a short time but he trusted him completely. After all, he had stood up for him. There was more to it than that. He had a very sweet energy about him. Momiji could implicitly tell that Honey was a good person.

They crossed the lawn with ease. Once their feet hit gravel path they were immersed in a maze of walkways, lines for rides, and pedestrians. They were bumped into from every direction and a few people cut between them. Momiji reached out and grasped Honey's hand. He slipped his fingers between Honey's and squeezed tightly.

"Now we'll stick together!" His cohort grinned. They moved along at a nice clip that was a cross between a skip and a walk. Between them, their arms swung back and forth like a pendulum always joined by their clasped hands.

"Hey! Do you want to sing a song with me?" Momiji suddenly asked.

"What song?"

"It's one that I made up. It was kind of about me but I think I can make it about you too."

"But if you made it up I won't know the words."

"Don't worry about that. It's super easy to learn. Would you like to try?"

"Sounds like fun!"

"Here we go." Momiji cleared his throat. "_Who's in the forest strolling? The birds and the bees sing Momiji!_" Momiji thought a little bit more"_The frogs in the pond are calling Honey-chan, yes, it's true. The trees raise their leaves together. Who needs the sun when I've got you._" On the second time around Honey joined. Their walk became a full on frolic as both their voices wrung out like wind chimes.

"_Who's in the forest strolling? The birds and the bees sing Momiji!_ _The frogs in the pond are calling Honey-chan, yes, it's true. The trees raise their leaves together. Who needs the sun when I've got you._" They spilled out onto the asphalt giddy and laughing up a storm. Honey swept Momiji up and spun him around while he squealed in delight.

"Weeeeeee! Weeeeeee!" He was still yelping when Honey put him down. All around them more visitors streamed in from under the large entrance banner. Various jugglers and performers were entertaining them for spare change. There was even an elaborately costumed clown selling custom balloon animals.

Facing each other, Momiji took Honey's hands and stared into his eyes. "I'm so happy I met you. I'm having tons of fun."

The clown's voice wrung out from behind them. She hadn't made any animals in an hour and she was getting desperate. She turned around and who should she happen to see but two rosy cheeked kids. _Bingo, _she thought, _they'll eat this act up_.

"Hello, hello, hello! Aren't you a couple of cuties. You look like you could be brothers. How's about Mama Buggy makes you some balloon friends **almost **as delightful as you." That's when she bent down and wrapped her arms around Momiji.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a loud bang. A puff of smoke and glitter drifted over them. At Honey's feet lay a disheveled sailor suit, a white hat, and a pale rabbit. Honey's eyes widened. The noise around him faded to a dull buzz in the back of his head. Mama Buggy was crawling around on all fours and muttering about a contact that had fallen out. Passersby murmured amongst themselves.

"Did someone set off a firecracker?"

"Isn't that stunt kind of risky in a crowd?"

Honey wasn't sure what was going on but he knew he wasn't going to get any answers here. He snatched up the fallen clothes and shoved them in his shopping bag. He cradled the bunny gently in the crook of his arm, taking special care to support its feet. While the clown was still distracted by her optical emergency they beat a hasty retreat.

On the other side of the street Honey knelt behind a large trashcan. He placed the rabbit on his lap and it looked up at him. Feeling more than a little crazy he addressed the creature.

"Momiji?"

"Hi." The little voice came out of the animal's mouth. Honey's heart did a backflip. _Wow_! He had a million questions and didn't know which one to ask first.

"What's going on? What was that? Are you ok?"

"I can explain everything." Momiji seemed disoriented and more than a little stressed out. Transforming in public was not good. Luckily no one seemed to have noticed except Honey. Even that scenario presented problems. As well as they got along and as grateful as Momoiji was to Honey for helping him he was still outside the Sohma family. Would his memory have to be erased? Momiji hated that idea. He didn't want anyone else to forget him. It was a horrible process. He thought of Yuki, Hatori, Mama…

Right now he had other more pressing matters. Honey is a boy so before long Momiji would change back and when he did, he would be naked.

"I need you to get me someplace private. I don't have much time."

"Right." Honey didn't understand any of this but he knew from Momiji's tone that this was urgent. For now, he'd just have to go with the flow. Thinking on his feet, he scouted the area. Up ahead he saw a promising attraction. It fit the qualifications and it was closest. The banner read "Tunnel of Love." Honey got to his feet and held Momiji close to his chest. To avoid being conspicuous he whispered out of the side of his mouth, moving his lips as little as humanly possible. "Be very quiet and still." Momiji almost nodded then he remembered the "still" part.

Honey walked swiftly without running. The line for this one was short so that was good. With each step he prayed he wasn't running out of time. At the front of the line a bored college student sat at the controls. She was only half paying attention to what she was doing. Her name tag stated "Hi, I'm Sam!" The happy-go-lucky bubble letters juxtaposed the unimpressed look on her face. She had a manga open in front of her. The cover depicted a high school boy covered in blue flames. She barely stopped reading when Honey made it to the front. She gestured to a small swan shaped boat in a narrow canal of water that was murky on a good day. Honey smiled cheerfully.

"Thank you!"

"Mhmmm" she mumbled in reply. Honey climbed over the small step and sat down on the plastic bench. He held his bag under his arm and placed Momiji down beside him. He still hadn't moved a muscle. It must have taken every shred of his self-restraint.

Once they were situated, Sam hit a large green button in front of her. Unseen machinery below the water dragged their vessel forward, under the overhang and into the dark. Honey looked around. It was decorated to resemble the inside of a cave. Anything more than a quick glance would reveal how cheap of a sham it was. The rocks were artificial. The paint on the stalactites was chipping and the music they piped in couldn't be cornier if they tried.

Before long there was a secondary explosion. Honey shielded his face from it. When he opened them Momiji was there in human form, exposed. Honey quickly closed his eyes again and shoved the bag towards Momiji. He wanted to give him as much privacy as he could.

"Thank you," Momiji went about dressing himself. "and thank you for not panicking. Most people would be really scared if they saw something like that. You must be another special one like Tohru."

"I still don't know _what_ I saw." Honey replied in earnest. Momiji chewed the side of his thumb, conflicted. He finally turned to face Honey.

"You have to swear you will keep this a secret. Pinky promise. I don't want them to make you forget," He pleaded, hoping with all of his power that he had been right about this boy.

"I promise." Honey was unfaltering. They formed the scared bond. Momiji took a deep breath and slumped in his seat and folded his hands in his lap.

"Well it's called the curse of the zodiac."

* * *

A few boats back Haruhi looked around with more than a little concern.

"Tamaki-senpai? Did you hear that?"

"It must be the sweet sound of you falling for me. I know this intimate yet unsanitary ambiance is exactly what commoners require to conjure up confessions of love."

"I'm serious," Haruhi pressed on unamused "I really hope there's nothing wrong with the ride. This is already eating up time. The last thing I need is to get stuck in here with you." Tamaki's face darkened. There was practically a cloud of devastation around him. He pulled himself into a ball shape.

_Why did she say it in that tone? _

Haruhi ignored him and looked down at her phone. There was still no reply from him. Calling again wouldn't make a difference. His ringer must be turned off or something. She made a chart of the park in her mind as Tamaki re-inflated beside her.

"Naturally you would be nervous being in such close quarters with someone as awe invoking as myself. Sometimes too much perfection can overwhelm an onlooker and…"

Haruhi pinched the bridge of her nose and started counting to ten as Tamaki carried on. It honestly didn't matter to him if people were genuinely listening or not.

* * *

"I see." Honey stated simply. He had been listening intently. Normally he would give something along these lines as much credibility as the Nekozawa family curse. In this case he had no choice but to believe. He had seen it happen before his very eyes. There was no denying it. He was truthfully at a loss for words. Momiji was watching him carefully for a glimpse of a reaction. Not seeing or hearing anything, he did the only thing could and began gently crying.

"I really hope you're able to accept me. Not everyone can. My mother…" he paused. "She wasn't quite able to cope. Her knowledge of me had to be wiped just so she could get through the day again. Don't get me wrong. I love my mother. I would never want her to be a position that caused her pain. I only wish that somehow I hadn't been one of the things that hurt her heart." Honey's breath caught in his chest. Neither of them had said anything about their families. Honey had just assumed from Momiji's demeanor that his situation was a happy one. He never would have guessed. Momiji started to reach for Honey's hand but thought better of it. "I treasure all of my memories and I will treasure the few memories I've shared with you today. I hope you're able to hold on to them too."

Momiji gasped as Honey wrapped his arms around him. No words were spoken. They simply floated along and held each other close. As the light at the end of tunnel came into view, Honey wiped Momiji's tears.

"I will always remember."


	4. Chapter 4

***Baumkuchen is a kind of layered cake. It is a traditional dessert in many countries throughout Europe and is also a popular snack and dessert in Japan.***

Sam did a double take when the boat arrived back at the beginning. Hadn't there been just one boy with a toy rabbit? They did look pretty similar. It could be that she just hadn't noticed one of them and during the course of the ride the older boy put his toy in the bag. Yes, that must be it. Besides, what did it matter to her? She turned back to her manga and gave them a partial wave.

"Have a super fun day." She gave no feeling to the company line as she spat it out like old gum.

Honey and Momiji were holding hands again as they disappeared into the crowd again. They were rapidly approaching the food section. Tents were organized in a horse shoe around a cluster of plastic chairs and tables. The smell was overwhelming. There was ramen, beef bowls, fried leeks, sticky rice, and crepes. There were also small vender carts selling bags of sliced fruit or coconut milk. Banners hung down from above them with colorful advertisements. It was unfortunate that the flat cuisine was never as appetizing as the professionally edited photographs. Honey's eyes were set in concentration.

"I think if we take a left here we can get back on the original path and carry on and…" He stopped short. In front of him pink scroll like text spelled out "*Baumkuchen ahead" Honey was flustered. On the one hand he wanted to help Momiji but on the other, cake. Momiji looked from the sign to Honey's face.

"We can stop if you want. I'm sure it couldn't hurt. I'm sorta hungry too." He grinned from ear to ear. "It'll be my treat." Honey cheered and half dragged him through the food court.

They stood trembling with excitement in front of a plump elderly woman. She was amused by their enthusiasm especially that of the taller lad.

"Well, how darling! What flavor would you like? We have the classic Neapolitan: vanilla, strawberry and chocolate."

Honey debated in his head. Truthfully he would like their entire inventory but Momiji was paying and he couldn't impose. He didn't know how much money Momiji may or may not have.

"Two of each, please." Momiji interjected and held out a credit card. The employee quickly swiped it through a portable scanner. While Momiji signed the receipt she removed the cakes from a large display case and started boxing them up. Honey's stomach grumbled and his mouth watered when he looked at the stack in wonder. Momiji giggled nervously. "I'm sorry if I went overboard. I just really like sweets."

"It won't be a problem." Honey carefully balanced the six packages in his arms. "I love cake too!"

_Honey dabbed at his lips with a thin napkin and pushed himself back from the table a few inches. He had practically inhaled his three. Momiji had finished two and thought he might get a belly ache if he ate anymore. He prodded the yellow pastry with his plastic fork.

"I don't know how you do it. You must have a hollow leg or something. I'm stuffed."

"I could finish it for you."

"Really?" Momiji was grateful but also astounded. "I can't imagine how."

"I never let good cake go to waste." Honey prepared his eating utensil. Momiji pushed the thin cardboard box across the table. Honey stuffed his cheeks with a few bites then looked back at Momiji.

"Would you like one of the strawberries on top?"

"Sure!"

Honey pierced one with the dull instrument.

"Open wide!" He commanded. Momiji leaned over to close the gap between them and went _aaaah_. Honey held the strawberry in front of him and laughed when Momiji pulled it off with his teeth.

"It's much more fun with you. Usa-chan doesn't have a mouth so I have to pretend he's eating and drinking." Momiji didn't want to be rude by asking Honey why one of his friends didn't have a mouth.

They threw their trash away and reevaluated their current position. The games were just on the other side of the food. They could hear the barkers from here taunting and challenging visitors to try their hand against rigged odds.

"Wasn't that where you got lost?"

"Yeah."

"Let's get going then." Honey grabbed his hand but Momiji was being quiet again.

"Honey-chan," he was barely speaking above a whisper "will I ever see you again after today."

Honey was not concerned.

"I'll make sure you do." Momiji brightened instantly.

"Good!" Then they took off.

Tohru felt cold sweat drip down her back. Her eyes were wide open. _This is not good, not good, not good. Mom, what should I do?_ She made a conscious effort to keep from panicking as Kyo face got progressively redder and redder. Yuki's smirk and slight chuckle did nothing to help the situation.

"Um I…I'm sure it w-w-as an accident."

Kyo looked up from her from the ground. A baseball sat beside him and a large welt was beginning to form on the top of his head. The young man in charge of the ring toss game was examining a large smoking hole in the rear wall of his attraction. The projectile had clearly come through from the other side.

"An…accident?" The red head's voice trembled with rage. "**You call this a fucking accident? How does someone accidently throw a ball so hard that it busts through two sheets of wood? I could have been killed. They must be out of their damn minds!**"

Yuki rubbed his forehead.

"You really are like a toddler, throwing a tantrum and creating a scene over nothing."

Kyo leapt to his feet.

"You want to say that again, you stupid rat? I have a better idea! I'll put a dent in YOUR head and see if you can still call it "nothing."

"I'd be amazed if you could even manage to hit the target."

"Shouldn't be too hard when you have such a huge head!"

Tohru wedged herself between the two fuming males. Everyone was staring.

"Please, stop guys. You shouldn't fight here. People are trying to have fun."

Yuki backed down immediately.

"Miss Honda is right. Besides, picking a fight with me would solve nothing."

"Yeah." Kyo mumbled. "I should really be going after whoever threw that!"

He began to march off with renewed energy, Tohru tugging on his sleeve with every step. Yuki followed and muttered under his breath.

"I actually meant it would solve nothing because you could never win. Besides, he's going the wrong way. What a colossal fool."

Honey sheepishly stared at the hole his shot had formed. Momiji, the vendor and everyone within their immediate vicinity was stunned.

"I knew you were strong but I had no idea."

Honey had completely missed the bottle but he managed to smash the booth.

"I'm sorry." He bowed at the middle aged man gaping before him. "Does this mean I don't win?" Momiji stuck his lower lip out.

"No! Of course not!" The gentleman gushed in terror. He snatched the ball bucket and tucked it under the counter before Honey could weaponize any more of them. He pulled a large stuffed animal off the wall. It was an orange and white hamster with glossy anime eyes. He thrust it into Momiji's outstretched arms. "Take whatever you want! Just go away and don't play this game anymore!"

Honey and Momiji each took one of the hamster's stubby arms and they walked away with him between them.

"Thank you Honey-chan! I love it!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Now watch, Haruhi, as your papa excels at this commoner's mini golf!" Tamaki posed ridiculously with his small blue club.

"Just hit the ball you big dummy!"

An insolent ten year old stood a few feet away with his mother, glowering at Tamaki. Tamaki crumpled.

_Big dummy?_

Kyoya made some marks on a small notepad. "You're already have 176 strokes, Tamaki. Don't you think now might be a good time to graciously accept defeat?"

"Never!" Tamaki raised a fist of defiance in the air. "The people of this putting-golf course need to know that the path to victory is beautiful and tragic. That a true prince will never give up. That with talent, intellect and…"

Tamaki fell back as a neon green ball beamed him right between the eyes. The little boy laughed maniacally.

"Four!" he yelled before doubling over and cackling on the ground. Tamaki was enraged.

"Why you little…"

"Hey," Haruhi spoke up "isn't that the girl from earlier? On a bench about five feet away Tohru was offering Kyo a cup of ice for his head which he was fiercely refusing to accept.

"For the last time, I told yah. I ain't a baby so stop treating me like one."

"Maybe she will when you stop behaving like one."

Kyo raised a fist to Yuki when Haruhi stepped in.

"Hi. I'm sorry. I don't mean to intrude. Is everything ok? He looked like he was hurt."

Kyo blinked at the strange boy a couple times before deciding to suck it up.

"It's no big deal. Just a little bruise."

"I'm glad. You know, I have some Tylenol in my bag if you'd like."

"Haruhi thinks of everything." Tamaki gushed as he meandered over. Apparently he had abandoned his dream of being the put-put prince.

"It's not all that exciting. The small first aid kits were buy-one-get-one-free."

"Really?" Tohru's perked up. "That's a great deal. I should stop by the store on the way home."

Kyo scowled and clenched his fist.

"Here he comes."

"Who?" Tohru looked around in confusion. "Do you see Momiji?" She stood on her tiptoes shielded her eyes from the sun.

"I can hear that piercing voice from a mile away."

"_Who's in the forest strolling? The birds and the bees sing Mo-mi-ji._"

Kyo covered his ears.

"That damn song!"

Momiji and Honey came into view.

"There he is." The twins stated in unison.

"Momiji!" Tohru cried enthusiastically. She rushed over to them and clutched Momiji's face in her hands. "I was so worried about you!"

Haruhi, Mori and Kyoya joined them. Honey grabbed Mori's hand and pulled him down to eye level. He patted his cohort lovingly on the head. "Takashi! Thank you for taking such good care of Usa-chan for me." He retrieved the pink rabbit.

_That's one mystery solved_, Momiji thought to himself.

"Honey-chan took the best care of me and helped me find all of you!" Momiji gloated enthusiastically.

"Thank you so much!" Tohru shook Honey's hand with both of hers.

"That is kind of you, Honey but you could have at least let us know where you were." Haruhi reprimanded him although not as a harshly as she originally intended. Honey seemed confused.

"But I sent Takashi a text message."

"You mean you knew where he was this whole time and didn't say anything!" Haruhi cast mental daggers at Mori who shrugged with more than a little embarrassment.

"I must admit I didn't expect to see the Sohma family here." Kyoya gave them his best salesman smile.

"I see you haven't changed." Yuki glanced at Kyoya out of the corner of his eye. Tohru whispered in her friend's ear.

"Is there something between you two?" Yuki dodged the question.

"Another lifetime."

Tohru would like to hear the whole story but she wasn't going to demand an explanation and risk creating an awkward situation. Tamaki waved. Haruhi jumped in once more as the voice of reason.

"Well, I hate to cut this all short but we should probably be going." Momiji frowned and wrapped his arms around Honey. Tohru collected the dejected hamster from the ground where Momiji had dropped him.

"I wish you didn't have to leave! You should come over and play with us!"

"We don't want to intrude. They probably have plans." Yuki stated coldly while averting Kyoya's gaze.

"Quite. I'll be calling the car service to collect us."

"Well we need to do something to commemorate the day!" Momiji whined. He looked around frantically trying to find something to delay their departure. "We can take a picture together!" He pointed with triumph at a small photo booth.

Everyone else grimaced. It looked like it was only built to fit two.

"I personally would be honored to take part in yet another element of commoner culture!" Hikaru sidled up next to Tamaki with his own shopping bag. Kaoru was right behind him.

"Hey boss…"

"…speaking of which…"

"…we were wondering…"

"…if you would wear this special tee-shirt…"

"…we got it just for you."

"According to our mother…"

"…they're all the fashion."

As Tamaki pulled it over his head, Kyoya considered saying something to him but thought better of it. _This seems fair trade for dragging me here_.

Haruhi and Tohru were counting change between the two of them to put in the slot. As Haruhi handed her the coins they hands brushed.

_This boy has such soft skin. I wonder if he uses special lotion. _

Honey and Momiji clambered behind the dark black fabric.

"You two should be at the center," Tohru smiled "it is your special day after all."

Yuki looked at Haruhi and back at Tohru.

"Perhaps you could sit together behind them."

"Alright." Tohru retorted chipperly. She smiled at Haruhi apologetically "It might be a bit of a tight squeeze. I hope you don't mind."

"No worries. Honestly, anything to please them and get this over with."

They all crowded in and the timer began counting down.

_5_

Tohru held her photo proudly in front of her.

"Now mom's in the picture too!"

_4_

Haruhi smiled at her sympathetically and got a distant look in her eyes.

_3_

Tamaki stared at the front of his new shirt.

"What is a 'shokushu goukan fan'?"

_2_

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather have a professional photographer?" Kyoya complained.

_1_

Honey and Momiji squeezed each other tightly

"Cheese!"

_click_


End file.
